Episode 9 (series 9)
Episode 9 (series 9) is the ninth episode of the ninth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on November 3, 1996. Episode Summary Carole wakes up at 7:30 and disturbs Martin, who goes back to sleep. Stephen and his classmates are woken up in their dorm at his boarding school. Pearce has got an interview for the Sub Officer posting in Hampshire. Stephen lonelily walks to the school canteen and wanders back to the dorm. At roll call, Nick instructs Carole to conduct her first drill. She orders them to transport items from one pump to the other using ladders and without touching the floor. Two mechanics work on cars in a garage. A stray light ignites some leaking petrol. Blue Watch arrive and the BA crew later pull the trapped man out. He is unconscious but Carole and Nick perform CPR and revive him. Stephen appears at the station looking for Jack. However, DO Chapman also arrives, so Recall quickly hides Stephen away in the watch room. Stephen is reunited with Jack, who phones Linda to let her know Stephen is safe. Chapman informs Nick that he is being sent to a Brigade conference with ACO Baxter. Nick is clearly reluctant. Stephen tells Jack that he doesn't want to go back to the boarding school. As Nick is walking Chapman out of the station he spots Stephen in the games room but to his relief, Chapman doesn't. Nick is fuming, but Carole takes the blame. Nick tells her about the Conference, meaning she will be acting up as Station Officer next week. A new recruit from Thames Reach will also be arriving. Jack takes Stephen home to Linda. Jack tells Linda that Stephen doesn't like the school, and accuses Ian of just wanting Stephen out of the way. They argue and Linda goes to hit him, but they end up kissing as Stephen walks in. When Carole arrives home to find Martin sitting in a chair drinking beer, he lies, telling her that he'd been all the way to the job centre. He sarcastically asks if she has been promoted yet, and she tells him she has: to temporary Station Officer, which he clearly doesn't like. She brings up him lying to the watch about being injured on a shout and he storms out. Laura catches her train back home to Scotland. Recall sees her off, promising to visit soon. An old man is walking his dog, who finds some sort of chemical near a garage door and starts eating it. As a suspected chemical spillage, the area is cordoned off and a special chemical team are summoned. The owner of the lockup is finally located. He opens the garage door to reveal that the chemical is merely dog repellant and finds it hilarious they thought it was something serious. At the first performance of Macbeth, Maggie has stage fright and refuses to go on stage. Derek and Sicknote eventually manage to talk her round. The production goes really well and the crowd love it. Cyril and George arrive at the building which is to be Cyril's gym. There they meet Elkins, the man putting up the money, who gives George a wad of notes to get started. Cast Appearance Laura MacKenzie make her last appearance of London's Burning 9